


喂，少女

by MephyLiu



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MephyLiu/pseuds/MephyLiu
Summary: “自此再也没人见过那个傲慢的黑人妓女，但在那天晚上莱昂纳多透过庄园的巨大落地窗看见她如一只藏羚羊般忘情地朝远方奔跑的背影，那是她最后的告别。”
Kudos: 2





	喂，少女

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilyZhang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyZhang/gifts).



> 送给Emily，这个酷、有灵气、而且非常特别的女孩子（尽管我也不太懂它们具体的含义但第一时间就想到这些词。）

喂，少女。  
我走出去两步，身后传来一阵有力的呼唤。我顿了几步，不可思议地回头，瞧着那中气十足的话声的来源，那个躺在床上的、奄奄一息的男爵先生。接着我松了一口气，他仍然有气无力地躺在丝绸大床上，四肢都滑稽地挤在一起，眼皮子耷拉下来盖住了眼珠。于是我暗暗地想，是听错了吧。  
于是我扭过头去，又一次向门口走去，脚刚一伸出去，身后又一次出现了那声音。声音很强力，一点不萎靡。  
喂，少女。  
我于是小心翼翼地转过去，打量着躺在床上昏昏欲睡的、年迈体弱的男爵先生。他的胸口极缓慢地起伏着，脸上堆积的层层纹路活像是硬生生刻上去的，眼皮倒是很厚重，总是耷拉着，因此我不知道他是在昏睡还是仍旧醒着，他蜷缩在床上，丝绸睡衣下的枯瘦四肢怪异地卷起，脊背拱向床的另一侧，像一只动物园里才见得到的老象龟。老天爷，他可真老呀。我悄悄地想。  
在分神的短暂一刻，我的视野转向窗外。这是独属奥兰德庄园才有的盛景。亮紫色的三色堇争先恐后地簇拥在篱笆间，即便身躯小，却一点不像它们的主人一样病怏怏的，反倒显露出它们自古在野生环境中生长的强大生命力，我感到欣慰。而那些野蔷薇，桃色的、浅粉色的、金黄色的，妩媚而轻灵地生长在百草中间，花瓣在清新的空气中自由地舒展着。而我、我该以怎样的词藻去书写那些动人的花卉？那三色堇，那野蔷薇，那温柔的月季与在日光下闪闪发亮的金盏花。活泼而骄傲的百灵鸟与仿佛戴着皇冠般高傲的夜莺——高立在碧绿枝叶丛生的枝头，叽叽喳喳地唱着婉转的歌谣，我看见它们柔软而细腻的羽毛在日光下折射出明丽的光彩，它们抖抖翅膀，扑棱棱地、轻而易举地就从枝头上飞走了。一阵和煦的夏风穿过峭壁和山崖，来到奥兰德庄园朝我拂面，我惬意地舒眉。此时我敢讲，我比世上的任何一人都更加热爱这座美丽的庄园、这多情的自然。  
我喜爱这夏日的丽景。  
然而这时，一直半闭着眼的男爵先生发话了。他微微张开嘴角，露出牙齿快掉完了的口腔。  
“你没有听错，是我在叫你。”  
我惊讶地看向他。他的眼皮子仍然耷拉着，我这才意识到他一直都醒着。于是我飞快地提起笨重的大裙子行了个礼，说：“有何吩咐，男爵阁下？”  
“唔，请原谅我的唐突，我希望请您答应一个请求。”他的神情很安详很平静，不像那个私人医生口中即将临世的老人，更像是睡着了的婴儿。话声也很平缓，只有语气中透出一点与年龄不符的窘迫。“您愿意让我称呼您少女吗，我知道这很失礼，但您时时让我想起一些故人。”  
这要求让人感到奇怪，可我也不得不承认，自己并不是少女了。或许我的个子确实有些瘦小，我在中学时代的男同学们常常在背后议论我说：她那瘦小的个子陷在层层叠叠的维多利亚式长裙里，活像个旧时代教会学校老古板的女老师，就差一副眼镜。然而，就在不久前我提前修完俄罗斯文学的全部课业，迈出顶级大学的门槛，作为建校以来最优秀的女毕业生。我来到这里，这座四季如春的、美丽的奥兰德庄园，作为莱昂纳多男爵先生的家庭教师。但我向来是慷慨的，就像以往不厌其烦地解答男爵先生一些专业性的问题，我一再抿起搽了紫红色唇彩的嘴唇（这是唯一能让我看上去成熟点的东西了），微笑着说，话声浮沉在带着野莓甜味的空气里。  
“您愿意的话，当然可以，男爵先生。”

他为我讲述他的初恋，那同样是个少女。他喘息着说，她浅浅呼吸时，好像春药都在空气里漾开来。而他迫切而又热烈的期待那个少女能够回应自己野蛮生长的爱火。  
他多爱那具躯体。  
她染了几分酣红的面颊是那样的多情，像是春日初盛的海棠，曼妙浓艳又脆弱的开，在春夜绽开飘摇的芬芳。她碧蓝色的眼是冰川、是星河、是宇宙，少女的狡黠如火光般张牙舞爪地跳动其中，他看得分明。她沾上水珠的苍白肌肤下细小蜿蜒的血管像根茎，为花芯源源不断的输去不灭的反叛与恣意。她的卷发是金色的，是夸张的像波浪似的大卷，长长的、一直低垂到膝盖上，在阳光下闪闪发光。脸上在阳光下也有些金色的细小绒毛。她的个子很小——实际上她的年龄也很小，只有十六岁，刚好十六岁，永远十六岁。娇柔的双肩、细白的双腿、开合的花瓣似的双唇无不昭示着——这具身体的主人是个天生的、独一无二的、叫他神魂颠倒的尤物。  
而他们的第一次见面，男爵先生——当时还只是老男爵的次子的莱昂纳多（他执意要求我这样称呼他），因为不知道对方的名字，只好硬着头皮说：喂，少女——  
少女是子爵家的小女儿，那一天她因忍受不了教会学校的严厉苛刻，竟然穿着繁复的长裙子、赤着脚从学校围墙上翻了出来。她那时脚脏兮兮的，芭蕾样式的平底鞋不知道忘在什么地方去了，手上也黑漆漆的，白裙子上的蕾丝被挂坏了，可眼神却是灵动的。她牵着裙摆一直跑，系在腰间浅粉色的细丝带在春风中划出一道优美的弧度。少女听见有人在喊自己，以为是女教师追上来了，便更快地朝在阳光下波光粼粼的湖泊那头跑去，一直到她跑到湖边上，伸出脚就能碰到温暖的湖水，才小心翼翼地回过头。她发现是一个戴着高高的礼帽、打扮的像个正统绅士的男孩在叫自己，顿时有些抱歉地抬手招呼莱昂纳多过去。  
然而当莱昂纳多揣着一颗砰砰跳的火热心脏跑过去时，她竟然扬起脖子，干脆利落地挑着细细的指尖拉开了腰间的丝带，接着她直接解开胸前的几颗扣子，任凭身上的白裙子像开花时的花瓣一样、慢慢地、轻柔地垮下去。露出里面的内衣。她压根不在意莱昂纳多惊讶慌乱又有些害羞的神情，纵身一跃，便跳进了湖水中，身躯在湖面上激起不断浮动开散的波澜。  
金色长卷发的姑娘几近赤裸，麦穗一般闪闪发亮的头发自由地搭在她细瘦的双肩上，她快活地在湖中游动着，双腿在水里翻动着激起跃动的水花。少女就像是波提切利画中的仙女，她根本不属于人间。  
十四岁的莱昂纳多不可思议地吞了一口口水。别说是贵族女校的严苛纪律，即便是那个时代——那个拥有极其鲜明的阶级制度的保守封建的旧时代，怎会允许这样一位贵族家的女儿在光天化日之下褪去衣裳，跳入水中。然而她的确是那样做了。  
她在湖中央自由地扑腾着，像鱼一样灵动。忽然她探出头来，朝着莱昂纳多的身影又一次招起了手。“快过来呀。”她脆生生地呼唤道，那嗓音好像女神手中拨动的风琴。  
莱昂纳多一时间好像被那个妖精蛊惑了，他忘记了自己身上穿着纯黑的绅士套装，头发用发胶弄得一丝不苟，头上还戴着高高的帽子。他魔怔了似的缓慢移动着步伐，连被用油擦得发亮的皮鞋也忘了脱，径直踩进了温热的湖水中，尽管水流都争先恐后地涌入鞋子里，那感觉并不难受，莱昂纳多甚至生出一丝违背规矩的爽快。他接着向前走，裤管里也全都是水，湿漉漉的。接着是他的衬衫、他的西装外套、他的领结，全部浸泡在了湖中。他感觉不到怪异，只觉得理所当然。湖水并不深，少女的肩膀能够露出水面，然而他还要矮一些，只有脖子露出来，还有一顶滑稽的高帽子。他感觉自己越走越远，停不住了，贵族礼仪也被他抛在身后越来越远，就像一场叛逃。他游到少女面前，特别近，鼻尖几乎要挨着鼻尖。  
少女一点也没有表现出害羞或是奇怪的情绪，好像一切都理所应当，她开心地咯咯咯笑起来。此时即便捧来世上最美的词藻来描述他当时的感受也不足惜。在那个夏日——那个他青春期中的第一个或是第二个夏日，湖泊在阳光下跃动着金光，碧蓝色的水波和少女的眼睛一个颜色。少女的脖颈处的肌肤也被水浸得亮闪闪的，他小心翼翼地低下头去注视。  
少女缓慢地凑过来，微微低下头，用鼻尖在他的鼻尖上轻轻地蹭了一下。然后他忍不住用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰对方的嘴唇，只是碰触，就像一个回礼。  
少女咯咯咯地笑起来，两只莹白的手臂缠上了莱昂纳多的脖子，脚趾在水底下轻轻踹了他一下。  
莱昂纳多说起这段回忆时，皱纹满布的脸上竟然有些微微泛红，当时我以为是他死前的回光返照，而事实上他后来还坚强地活了好几年。然而他讲到这里，便安详地合上了眼帘。  
“后来呢，后来怎么样了？”我追问道。  
他这才恋恋不舍地从青春期的回忆里抽身出来，这时他的呼吸声有些断断续续了，他说，他之后再也没有见过那个少女，可对方却无时不刻都在他往后八十多年的梦境里，成了终生记忆里的一个美丽的幻影。  
莱昂纳多在与她分别后，到镇上去不厌其烦地敲开了每个贵族人家的门，询问对方家中是否有这样一位美丽的女儿。但令人寒战的是，没有一家人有这样一位女儿。少女好像凭空出现在的那个夏日里，又一个人凭空消失了。可、可他说他敢打赌自己是真的见过那个少女，对方的金发与灵动的绿眼睛，对方在水中游动，对方朝他笑。那些都是真实发生的，并非他青春期的幻梦。他知道对方是子爵家的小女儿，可当他终于找到子爵一家搬家后的住址时，女主人用诡异的目光打量他，说，子爵只有两个儿子，根本就没有女儿。  
在半年的寻觅无果后，莱昂纳多在一个夜里做了一场梦。梦里他又一次见到了他魂牵梦萦的少女，对方依旧挂着甜美欢悦的笑容，然而原本漂亮的面庞却变得苍白而浮肿，衣服也变成了挂在身上的碎纸片，从膝盖往下的腿成了死人的青白色。对方轻轻地对他说，自己已经死了。  
就在他们分别后不久，少女因逃出教会女校被女教师抓住了，女教师罚她在禁闭室里待上一天一夜。她有幽闭恐惧症，待了半个小时感到难受。在忍受了半天后终于想尽办法撬开了紧锁的天窗，并想办法爬了出去。她的第一反应就是饥渴交加，久违的自由使她很快想要逃出这个学校，然而这一次，低血糖（这是我的猜测，因为那个年代还没有低血糖的说法）使她从峭壁上摔了下去，摔死了，白裙子上全都是血。  
子爵一家都很爱这个小女儿、小妹妹，在她死后不愿再待在镇上，便搬去了另一座城镇。这才是真相。

莱昂纳多说，他也曾有过情人，多年来来那个孤傲的少女始终栖息在他的梦里。他有过很多情人，可是固定的只有那一个。少女的名字他记不清了，他能想到的最美的名字正是少女，因此他在梦里也如是轻柔地唤着。少女、少女。  
少女的裸体瘦骨嶙峋，却丝毫不显得萎靡，反而极具一种强大的野性，紧绷起身子时像一只干瘦的母豹。少女是黑白混血，嘴唇红得像喝了人血，说话时那对红唇会毫不客气地吐出使其他女孩儿面红耳赤的话语。少女及肩的褐色卷发好像树根，生长自她遥远的故乡非洲大草原，她血液里流淌的是尼罗河三角洲的水流，骨子里住着那片炙热土地上的强风。在那个时代的鲜明阶级制度下，黑皮肤的人被视作奴隶，可少女是那样反叛，从不在乎他人的嘲弄，连脊梁骨上都长满倒刺。她热衷浓妆，尽管她不怎么会化妆，面庞上是胡乱涂抹过后的梦幻，像印第安人脸上的图腾。她那时才十八岁，介于少女与成熟女人之间的矛盾年龄一不小心沾染了这等艳丽的事物，反倒使她平添了稚嫩的可笑。  
少女却不这样认为，少女是老鸨的儿子在街上捡回来的，她那时又渴又饿险些死在狂暴的日光下。老鸨一见着那时才十六岁的她就啧啧称奇着，到哪里再去寻这么一具迷人的躯体啊。至今九十六岁的他仍然记得自己在二十五岁时带着一腔探究的心思首次去地下妓院寻欢时，身上喷着劣质香水的女人拥过来，企图用红肿的嘴唇亲吻他充满清晨气息的脸颊。而老鸨扯着嗓门让大家都散开，接着牵着少女走过来，说：让我这里最迷人的姑娘为您跳一支弗拉明戈吧，小先生。她或许算不上最美，但我敢打赌，您再也在人间寻不到第二个这样的姑娘了。言毕少女就狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
莱昂纳多一看到那位少女就痴了，他从未见过那样特别的人。少女穿着夸张的大裙摆白裙子，戴着廉价的银耳环和银项链、银手镯和银脚链，银白色在她巧克力色的肌肤下反倒比在那些白人姑娘雪一般白的身子上更显美丽，走起路来这些首饰会互相碰撞，击出清脆的鸣响。她的皮肤黑得像咖啡豆，在灯光下会有些反射着油亮的光，可她故意穿上与之相对的白裙子，毫无保留地将两只瘦韧的手臂露在冷空气里，让银首饰显得那双手更黑更亮。硬要做出什么形容的话，就好像冬日的冰天雪地里，一棵覆满皑皑白雪的、深褐色树皮的枯树。  
种族的特有天分使少女拥有一双充满力量的双腿，那是她值钱的象征，她是那个地方最会跳舞的姑娘。  
这时的莱昂纳多已不再是那个青春期的男孩子了，贵族的背景使他早已见过许许多多来自各方的美人。可在过往里他对那些女奴身份的黑人不屑一顾，从未想到还有这样的一位黑美人，一块夺目的黑曜石。  
喂，少女——他说。  
少女舞动起来，并不搭理。那双细瘦的手臂乃至十根手指都好像压根儿没有长骨头，比起必要的人体部位更像被冬风吹得摇来摇去的深色树枝条，狂乱地扑腾着。她的腿——那双黑得油亮油亮的腿修长且有力，她好像是藏羚羊孕育的孩子，单腿随便一蹬地能够直接跃上桌子。她甚至在桌面上灵巧地翻了两个跟头，任凭自己白裙子因为重力原因在空中停滞，露出大腿根部。她在吮了一口伏特加后随手搁下杯子，用一只手臂灵巧地抓住一旁的栏杆，再利用不同于一般女性的臂力让身子也缠绕上去，像蛇一样扭动。莱昂纳多看着她的身躯慢慢从上面滑落下来，情不自禁地吞了一口口水。  
啊，你真是美好无比，请你驻留……他想起了《浮士德》里的这句话。  
“告诉我，你来自哪里？”莱昂纳多抓住她的双肩，而对方慵懒地打了个哈欠，半个身子都贴在栏杆上。少女挑了挑眉毛，眼角笑得微微上挑。半天她才慢慢张口，朝着莱昂纳多吐出一口烟。她的声音怪异而有些哑，谈不上特别尖也不是特别低，有点像鸭子叫，或许这来源于她在最美的年龄里从事的职业，让人想起正端着一锅人肉汤的巫婆。  
“我来自人间，如果您愿意的话，我还来自地底。”  
“那么，告诉我，你想要什么？”莱昂纳多兴奋地继续追问下去。  
“这要看您能给什么了。”她歪着头、蹙着眉头嗤笑了一声，双眼微微眯起来，十分不屑的模样。她的年轻使她丝毫不惧怕眼前这位贵族公子。  
少女从此成了莱昂纳多的情人，之后她时时受邀到莱昂纳多的府上去（前提是他的父亲不在）。少女对莱昂纳多常常带她去看的画展不屑一顾，说那些文艺家们根本就是乱画一通，真正有实力的人们都被有权有势的人埋没。不过她倒是常常在雕塑展上饶有兴致的打量那些仿古罗马时期的裸体雕塑，趁着四周没有人悄悄地拿食指在上面划过，作出一些狭隘又露骨的评论，让莱昂纳多哈哈大笑。不过她倒是很热衷于让莱昂纳多带自己去拍卖会，坐在专用于接待贵客的位子上，恶意地指着某个贵族男人，带着刻意的惊诧说那不是自己曾经的某一位客人吗。莱昂纳多一点也不生气，他知趣地凑过去，让少女讲述自己与那位客人曾经玩过的什么花样，然后两个人一起偷偷弓起腰笑起来。少女放肆地加价，反正莱昂纳多有的是钱，她一边拍打着座位，一边兴奋地大喊。  
按理说那些场合一个黑人都是不能以正式身份进去的，那些地方的主人以为男爵先生的儿子身边跟的只是个奴隶，这才放少女进去。闲言碎语、指指点点当然是少不了的了。少女不懂仁慈，更不懂什么宽容。她她既高傲而固执，常常煞有其事地说同情心是人性当中最多余的一部分。她热衷于落尽下石，最爱嘲讽那些落入困境的、曾经瞧不起她的贵族们。而教养良好的后者就算恼火万分，也说不出与她的伶牙俐齿匹敌的话语。时时有人在背后怒骂少女的不知羞耻或是嘲弄莱昂纳多的好兴致，可惜少女是在最底层长大的，一颗乌黑的心脏里聚齐了来自四面八方的尖酸刻薄，一张鲜红的嘴里尽是污言秽语，很快以上不得台面的句子将说闲话的贵族小姐们贬得满脸通红、愤愤离去。  
当莱昂纳多问起少女在被老鸨的儿子捡到前的日子，少女满不在乎地砸了砸嘴。她为莱昂纳多讲述那段极端荒诞的光彩岁月，她说她的母亲是个黑人女奴，父亲则是她母亲万千客人中的一位。她的出生本就是一场悲剧，她是她的母亲躲在厕所里诞下的，当时她的母亲浑身冷汗却拼命捂着嘴不让自己哀叫出身。在她渐渐长大，胃口也变大后，原本自顾不暇的黑人女奴终于抚养不起她了——不论前者多么尽力地压榨自己身上的每一滴血。少女回忆道，她对她母亲的最后记忆时在树林里，那个女人抱着她一直朝林子深处走，在一棵树下放下了她，随后便独自离开。她说她那时拼命大哭，却不敢追上去，而她的母亲一边跑、一边哭得浑身发抖。后来她一个人在树林里，被一只恰好处在哺乳期的母狼捡了回去。再后来她甚至学会了四肢行走、甚至与小兽抢食。  
两人的关系一直持续到莱昂纳多接过爵位和那座大庄园、甚至娶了正妻的很多年后。莱昂纳多没日没夜地在外游玩，与不同的美人调情，却始终带着少女一起。少女一点也不在乎别人怎么看，她觉得人生的真谛就是玩，自己玩的开心，便胜过那些出身高贵的太太小姐。她变着法子地勾引莱昂纳多，调皮的花样一天变一出。直到许多年以后，少女不再是少女，可她却好像依旧怀有一颗少女时代的心脏，即便她的皮肉松弛了不少，黑得油亮的细长双腿不再像她年轻时那样紧绷，连树根似的卷发都枯死了。她在一天里没有预兆地来到莱昂纳多的府邸，直言不讳地告诉自己多年的金主，自己该与他分手了。  
她的眼睛依旧发着亮，沙哑的嗓音里透着她一贯的傲慢无礼和不屑一顾。莱昂纳多震惊万分，连连追问她发生了什么，不愿意这样轻易地放她离开。  
先生，我们——我与你的关系性质究竟是怎样的，我想您很清楚。您变老了，迫切地想在外界寻求激情，可我依旧十八岁，我可还没玩够。  
您不是我最终要找的人，我不可能与愚蠢共度一生。我生而低微，但我愿死在风里。  
自此再也没人见过那个傲慢的黑人妓女，但在那天晚上莱昂纳多透过庄园的巨大落地窗看见她如一只藏羚羊般忘情地朝远方奔跑的背影，那是她最后的告别。

而当莱昂纳多谈起他在二十年前去世的妻子时，神情止不住的悲哀。他一遍又一遍地叹气，说：“我对不起她。”  
关于男爵夫人这个人，我到来奥兰德庄园时她已病逝，但我曾在庄园的拐角处见过男爵夫人的画像。男爵夫人神情肃穆而庄重，可眉毛却是紧皱的，仿佛有什么见不得光的哀愁。蜜色的双眼并没有使她多一分一厘的柔情蜜意，反而让那锐利的眼神好像从一只猫头鹰的眼里放射出来。她有一头极卷的红发——是红酒的红色，披在肩膀上，却找不着一丝活气。管家夫人曾为我讲：男爵夫人在嫁过来前是公爵家的贵小姐，她比任何一位女孩都更加知礼、更加得体。她常年都穿着盔甲般紧勒着的束身衣，仿佛那是她的战袍，一旦失了就会被敌人的长矛刺中。她在画像中的姿势是双手向外摊开，面无表情，好像她根本不是个活着的人，在那颗心脏里神性与兽性的拉锯战中神性更强一筹，活生生一位普度众生的圣母玛利亚。  
男爵夫人在出嫁前实在被管教的太好了，她嘴角的弧度不多上扬一分，声音的韵律不多高昂一刻，吃的东西也绝不多咀嚼一点。她总是面无表情，梳着优雅美丽的盘发，每时每刻都行走在庄园里，神情严肃而迷离。她的父亲死的早，母亲将对父亲的爱近乎变态的化作禁锢叠加在她身上，她没有体味过正常的童年或是青春期，最终也没有感受到正常的婚姻。她太过隐忍和懂事，不管男爵先生如何出去寻欢作乐，她也不多发一语。以至于对方越发变本加厉，直接把外面的女人带回宅子里。  
我想：所以，她的心里一直藏着悲伤吧。  
他们的婚姻像是一场闹剧，莱昂纳多根本不喜欢她，他喜欢的是热情似火、充满活力与激情的新时代女孩儿。可偏偏男爵夫人承了封建帝国弥留的曙光，她的一举一动，她那坚硬的束身衣（如同她那颗冷硬的心脏）、那巨大的鸟笼状的裙撑、那随时都盘起的红发、甚至莎士比亚风的言谈举止，都使莱昂纳多不管多老都保持着的顽劣少年心性感到孩子对巫婆似的恐惧。这使他们常年分房睡，彼此间礼貌却疏离。莱昂纳多在年轻时在上流社会出尽了风头（这当然是贬义了），而当他到了年纪，他那以严厉著称而对他的不逆行径常常大发雷霆的父亲逼迫他必须找一位出身名门的贵族女孩结婚。老男爵非常喜欢当时还是少女的男爵夫人，对方知礼、冷酷，并且非常聪明，只是被变态的母亲关的太紧。莱昂纳多抱着玩一玩的心态与她成了婚，从此拉开了两个人痛苦余生的序幕。  
男爵夫人——为莱昂纳多产下了两个孩子，两个都是男孩。但只有她一人带着一堆仆人保姆照顾，莱昂纳多很少回家，他花天酒地、还有找情人。她一味的沉默、一味的容忍，性子冷酷，却从不作出什么报复的举动。这是很不寻常的。要知道当她三十岁后带着两个孩子去参加上流社会的沙龙时，被几位贵族夫人嘲讽为活寡妇，她当时以超凡的清晰思维和胆量镇静地驳斥了对方，并干净利落地泼了对方一身热腾腾的英式红茶。听说那几位夫人当场尖叫着指控她是杀人犯。  
男爵夫人善于经商。她很有头脑——所有与她打过交道的商人都这样说。她为莱昂纳多的家族带去的财富是庞大的难以估量的。她博览群书、尤其爱看戏剧，特别是莎士比亚的，那是她终生的精神寄托。她的声音低沉而舒缓，时不时地会用戏剧里的台词来驳斥对方，常常逼得竞争方哑口无言。几名老学者曾啧啧称奇着男爵夫人是位不凡的贵妇人，她不应属于任何一位男人。可莱昂纳多却不屑于关心自己的妻子有多优秀，男爵夫人也不曾理会自己的丈夫在外面作出了什么不逆的举动。男爵夫人实在是很传统，但她并未因此鲜少抛头露面，将家族打理地井井有条。她不理会那些生意，也毫不关心别的事，大多数时候都在庄园里安安静静带着自己的大女儿和小儿子——那两个可怜的孩子在小的时候因缺乏父亲的陪伴而变得异常胆怯孤僻，在男爵夫人去世之后，他们与莱昂纳多断绝了关系，再不往来。  
最年长的女仆说，男爵夫人她其实是一位valkyrie，北欧神话里的女武神。她坚不可摧、无所不能。  
而她的大女儿却说，母亲是这个世界上最仁慈、最善良、最富有同情心的女人。  
可男爵先生——莱昂纳多告诉我，那样冷酷而坚毅的女性也曾是少女。莱昂纳多再一次回忆，他在少年时代见过那个少女，那时男爵夫人只有十五岁。那时年轻的莱昂纳多抱着恶作剧的心思翻进了公爵家的围墙，没想到看见了一位少女。她穿着岩石般坚硬的束身衣、巨大的鸟笼裙撑、盘起的庄严的红发，她的双眼锐利得像一只雄鹰，眉头猛烈地皱起，紧紧抿着嘴，站在墙边的阴影里沉默地读书。她的神情凶狠而悲伤——莱昂纳多从未见过那样凄凉的神情，更何况那样的情绪竟出现在一位年轻的少女身上。莱昂纳多吓呆了，他立即捂住嘴不发出声音，当时他并不知道那个少女会在多年以后成为自己的妻子。  
少女抬起头朝莱昂纳多看了一眼，她一点也不惊讶（可莱昂纳多的身子却吓僵了）。莱昂纳多这才看见她的左脸上有一个近乎鲜红的巴掌印，十分恐怖。可少女的却好像没有知觉似的，只是直勾勾地盯着这位不速之客，好像饿狼盯着猎物。  
少女身上没有一丝活气，她的眼睛里什么也不装，什么也没有。只是站立在那里，像一尊铜铸的雕塑。  
后来莱昂纳多对那个少女念念不忘，并不是出于某种暧昧的心思，这种情感就像是闯入了龙潭虎穴的的勇士，勇士见到身形庞大的红色恶龙在巢穴里盘旋，企图挥起剑柄，而恶龙却不屑于他的弱小，自顾自地睡下在冰冷的岩石上，甚至不愿意理会他一下。  
莱昂纳多向四周的年轻女仆们打听这件事，她们最喜欢在背后嚼主人们的舌头。最小的那个女仆大着胆子说，您可不要瞧公爵先生家有多富有和光鲜哪，我的小阁下。您不知道，自打公爵先生去世后，原来温柔可亲的公爵夫人就像变了一个人似的，变着法子虐待自己的女儿，好像嫌父亲的去世还不够为那个可怜的小女孩造成打击似的。她用藤条和手打她的女儿，用言语无情地攻击她，只要她没有将事情做到完美就立刻将她关进漆黑的地下室。可怜的公爵小姐！她什么都没有做错！  
好奇和高人一等的怜悯召唤着莱昂纳多又一次去到公爵府邸的外头，小心翼翼地从围墙上张望。他又看见了少女，这一次对方没有被母亲勒令去罚站，而是蹲坐在地上，静静的，不说一句话。对方的红发散了下来，柔软地垂到膝盖上，原本冷冽的五官瞧着也没有那么无情了。莱昂纳多也静静地跟着她伸长脖子看了很久，他忽然意识到，对方并不是在发呆，少女在看地上的蚂蚁！这太奇怪了，可少女的神情又是那样的专注和认真。  
莱昂纳多看见少女的头颅没有抬起来一下，可他却莫名其妙的知道对方一定知道自己在这里。果不其然，少女在许久过后抬起头，又一次用直勾勾的眼神盯着他。这一次她的眼神里有了一些东西，像是迷茫、像是渴望、像是无声的呐喊。莱昂纳多被她看的有些发毛了，他总觉得对方是在求救。少女忽然笑了一下，是很柔和的微笑，露出几颗白牙，蜜色的眼睛也跟着眯了起来。她总算像个活人了，一个活着的青春期少女，阳光就在她的眼睛里打转。这是莱昂纳多第一次见她笑，也是一生中的唯一一次。  
忽然一声急切而凶狠的斥骂声传来，随即是几声沉重而急促的脚步声。少女迅速收起笑容站起来，后脚紧紧地贴在墙壁上，背也挺得笔直。她的神情又恢复了之前的漠然和冷清。随后一个衣着华丽的中年女人，面容苍白憔悴，眼里却布满了恶毒。莱昂纳多听不清公爵夫人在说什么，但她正尖叫着斥骂少女，少女却一直面无表情，一句话也不应。后来公爵夫人重重地推了少女一下，少女像一只受伤的鸽子似的无力地倒下去，额头磕在尖角处，鲜血立即流了下来。她的神情依然没有变化，仿佛她生来就该接受苦难似的。莱昂纳多吓坏了，他以为少女要死了，他慌慌忙忙地抹了一把眼泪，迅速跳下围墙跑了。  
后来直到结婚后多年，他才想起这么一桩事。可一切都晚了。莱昂纳多这样冲我说：他从未见过那个与自己共度一生的女人掉眼泪，一次都没有。他原本感到愧疚，感到怜悯，又觉得，不管是那个在日光下微笑的少女，还是后来的男爵夫人，没有人配同情她。同情是对这位女武神最大的亵渎。  
年纪最大的厨娘悄悄躲在一旁抹着眼泪。夫人是个多么好的人呀！那一年我丈夫赌博败光了所有的钱，是她帮助我们度过了难关。  
夫人是个好人呀！男爵先生次子的保姆这样哭着说道。大家都说夫人严苛、说她无情，说她不像个有感情的人。可他们不知道——夫人是那样好的一个人呀！这么多年她一直在资助城里的几所孤儿院，甚至亲自蒙着脸去做义工，她还用赚来的钱修建了一座供孤儿们唱圣歌的教堂，教他们不要恨、要爱。可谁又去爱她呢？她是一个这样好的人，太苦了！她过得实在是太苦了。  
男爵夫人病死前一年，兴许是上了年纪，莱昂纳多出于亏欠对她出奇的好，时常去她的房间照顾她。她漠不关心，她的两个孩子也毫不领情。那时她的病已经很严重了，她不停地咳嗽，最后在昂贵的金丝手帕上咳出了鲜血（这是她一生中极少的几次显出人的脆弱的时刻）。莱昂纳多想劝说她脱掉那身无坚不摧的束身衣，可她执意要穿着它们，甚至变本加厉，睡觉也不肯脱下。她穿着爱德华时期风格的华丽长裙，宽大的羊腿袖掩盖了瘦得几乎只剩骨头的手臂。每到了夜晚，她便端着一座烛台，盘好红发，缓慢地行走在黑暗的走廊中，眼睛直勾勾地盯着前方，微弱的烛火将脸照的惨白。有个胆小的女仆夜间出去上厕所时被吓得直哭，她还以为自己遇上了圣母玛利亚。女仆后来回忆道：夫人一边走，一边唱歌。  
那一年的第一场雪——细软的雪片从凛冽的天穹上纷纷扬扬地洒落下来，白雪铺满了整座奥兰德庄园。莱昂纳多轻轻推开她房间的门，发现她已死在了椅子上。男爵夫人是一位真正勇猛的战士，那个时代没有女人比她更坚强更不屈。她穿着华丽的大裙子，盔甲般的束身衣使她的背仍然挺得笔直，高跟鞋也规规矩矩地穿着，红发没有一点凌乱。她紧闭着眼，神情安详，坐在那张昂贵的雕花木椅上，两只手放在金色的扶手上。两只摊开的雪白的手分别牵着她十九岁的大女儿和十五岁的小儿子，这两个孩子正伏在她的身旁睡得正香。她静静地闭着眼，仿佛下一刻就会醒来，大腿上还放着一个银制的十字架。  
男爵夫人的葬礼那天又下了一场大雪，庄园里的仆从们一齐跟在队伍唱起了圣歌，还有几位仰慕她多年的绅士。浩浩荡荡的队伍行走在街上，忽然被几十个十几岁的孩子拦住了去路，为首的是个面目畸形的少年，他神情哀伤地看着那具棺材，竟大声哭起来。陌生的少年少女们执意请求一同送男爵夫人的棺材去墓地，莱昂纳多这才知道，他们都是自己的妻子生前帮助过的孤儿。  
他猛然想起几十年前那个在日光下悲伤微笑的少女。但一切都已经太晚。

我好像大梦惊醒，一声冷汗地从莱昂纳多讲述里的旧时光中抽身，低低地喘起了气。而他依旧只是躺在病床上，那个贵族少年早在多年前就灰飞烟灭，取而代之的是这个满脸褶子、虚弱无比的老人。  
“您为我讲这些，是有什么目的呢？”我低声问道。  
“我没有别的意思。”男爵先生低沉地咳嗽起来，“只是年纪大了，很多年轻时的事情常常想起来。我病得重了，记忆也快要开始混乱，我想请求你帮我记着。”  
我仔仔细细地打量他，想要看出他年轻时的影子。那个在日光下与金色的少女一同游动的羞怯少年、那个在纸醉金迷的赌场带着少女一掷千金的狂妄年轻人、那个站在葬礼队伍前沉默不语的中年人——最后才是我面前这位躺在病床上的暮年老人。  
当我走出门外时，依依不舍地回望这座华丽的房间。男爵先生又一次叫住了我：  
“唔，我还有一个请求……”他半眯着眼，含含糊糊地咕哝着说。

“或许您不会介意我叫您Emily，我认为这是个很美的名字？”


End file.
